Fluttershy/Galeria/Temporada 3
O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.png Snowstorm S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight magic animation error S3E01.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png Fluttershy Joust Armor S3E02.png MEEP S3E02.png Oh Crap S3E02.png Lanced S3E02.png Agony of defeat S3E2.png Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png No More S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Fluttershy_is_fear_of_Rainbow's_power_S3E02.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Rainbow's_words_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png Fluttershy_reluctantly_follows_Rainbow_Dash_S3E02.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png Total shield collapse S03E02.png Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie Pie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie Pie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie dangling her head S3E3.png Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png Rarity just watching S3E3.png Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Pinkie Pie's view S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png Uma Maçã Ruim Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Duelo Mágico Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png Fluttershy being protective S3E05.png Fluttershy "So help me..." S3E05.png Spike interrupts Twilight and Fluttershy S3E05.png Spike talks to Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worried S3E05.png Fluttershy worries for her woodland friends S3E05.png Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twilight focusing on levitation spell S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png Rarity prove your point S3E5.png Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Sweatshop Rarity S3E5.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Trixie Banner S3E5.png Library reading S3E5.png Fluttershy finds the answer S3E5.png Fluttershy finds the book they are looking for S3E05.png Fluttershy tries to explain what the Alicorn amulet does S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy surprised that she is being appointed for the mission S3E05.png Fluttershy covers her head with a book S3E05.png Fluttershy says No to the idea S3E05.png Fluttershy holds a book with her hooves S3E05.png Rainbow Dash tries to encourage Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Fluttershy agrees to do the mission S3E05.png Beaver pulling Fluttershy out of the log S3E05.png Fluttershy head spinning S3E05.png Fluttershy costume S3E5.png Fluttershy 'Guess we'd better go back' S3E05.png Animals surrounding Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh, okay, okay, you're right' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'She's in the Everfree Forest' S3E05.png Fluttershy running S3E05.png Fluttershy in the log S3E05.png Birds picking up Fluttershy S3E05.png Birds lift Fluttershy to take her to Zecora's place S3E05.png Fluttershy being carried by birds S3E05.png Fluttershy this drink S3E5.png Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Academia Wonderbolts Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie Pie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie Pie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie Pie big gasp S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie Pie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie Pie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy occurring normality S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png Rarity good to know S3E7.png Pinkie Pie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png Rarity this again S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png Twilight funny face S3E7.png Rarity soft landing S3E7.png Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png Oh I forgot S3E07.png Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png You didn't get to open this S3E07.png Spike às suas Ordens Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png Rock Tower 2 S3E09.png Rock Tower 3 S3E09.png The Tower is done S3E09.png Rainbow Dash faces the rock tower S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 2 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 6 S3E09.png A boulder lands in front of Fluttershy and Applejack S3E09.png Spike holds a rock S3E09.png That's enough for Today 8 S3E09.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow_Dash_inhaling_S3E9.png Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy high-hoof S3E09.png Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy shocked "such language!" S03E10.png Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png Applejack angry S03E10.png Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Fluttershy cute blush S03E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy's element activating S3E10.png Fluttershy's element emanating magic S3E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy unleashes the Stare S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the vase on the table S3E10.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Fluttershy laments the loss of her lamp S03E10.png Twilight and Fluttershy "you sure you're okay with this?" S03E10.png Fluttershy optimistic "I actually know what to do" S03E10.png Twilight hopeful "you do?" S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png Twilight "you really think that'll work?" S03E10.png Twilight "watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" S03E10.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E10.png Fluttershy the gracious host S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Fluttershy lets Discord do as he pleases S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Fluttershy offended "my friends aren't nasty!" S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Fluttershy "I hear Twilight!" S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy "we're making great progress" S03E10.png Fluttershy thinking "that does explain the paper eating" S03E10.png Twilight horrified "he ATE them?!" S03E10.png Twilight frustrated S03E10.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Fluttershy loses patience with her friends S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Fluttershy "there's a big mess" S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Fluttershy removes her element S03E10.png Fluttershy Looks S3E10.png Fluttershy Surprised S3E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Fluttershy enraged S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png You're Tearing Me Apart S3E10.png Fluttershy keeps to her promise S03E10.png Invitation Accepted S3E10.png She can never Refuse S3E10.png Carefree Innocence S3E10.png Fluttershy anger rising S03E10.png Outrage 1 S3E10.png Outrage 2 S3E10.png Fluttershy snaps "not! your! friend!" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy bashful blush S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png Fluttershy "Three times" S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Fluttershy surprised "oh my goodness!" S03E11.png Fluttershy thinking face S3E11.png Fluttershy almost late S3E11.png Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Main six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Main six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png Great Job S3E12.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png Bad Timing S3E12.png Confusion S3E12.png The Main six fall over when train stops S3E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png Woah Now S3E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Leaving the Spa S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Plan of Action S3E12.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Approaching Train Station S3E12.png Minuette S3E12.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer 2 S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png She's Testing Us S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png We don't know this Room S3E12.png Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Cringe S3E12.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png Finally S3E12.png Not a Moment Too Soon S3E12.png A bit of a Problem S3E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png What Now S3E12.png She's Getting Bored S3E12.png I Got This S3E12.png Follow Me S3E12.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Watch Out S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Unexpected Surprise S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow looking for Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Twilight connecting dots S3E12.png Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png Pinkie Pie freaking out S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming yes S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png Rainbow Dash into five sectors S3E12.png Fluttershy each of us S3E12.png Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy_about_to_blow_balloon_S3E13.png Fluttershy_blowing_up_a_balloon_S3E13.png Fluttershy_blowing_up_balloon_2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing a party horn S3E13.png Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Please Wait S3E13.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png She's Struggling S3E13.png Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png You Can Do This S3E13.png Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Help Me S3E13.png Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png Hurry Twilight S3E13.png Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png Fluttershy Nervous S3E13.png Unsure Agreement S3E13.png Fluttershy hello S3E13.png Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png You're Welcome S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Kindness Attached S3E13.png Restoring Kindness S3E13.png Fluttershy's Memories S3E13.png Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Twilight hopping around S3E13.png Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png Twilight see the light S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png Rarity looking at me S3E13.png Rarity puzzled S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack's Memories S3E13.png Pinkie Pie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png What Have We Done S3E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Fluttershy 'Wow, you look just like a princess!' S3E13.png Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png en:Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 3 Categoria:Galerias de personagens